THIS invention relates to a circuit breaker actuating mechanism.
A conventional circuit breaker has a coil which carries a load current and which is disposed in relation to a magnetic frame so that current in the coil causes a magnetic flux in the frame. The coil has a pole piece at one end, which concentrates the magnetic flux, and an armature which is typically pivoted on or adjacent to the magnetic frame and which is attracted axially towards the pole piece. The armature and its associated components must be formed accurately and must pivot freely if the circuit breaker is to be reliable and have predictable operating characteristics. This tends to increase the cost of the circuit breaker.